


Hala Madrid

by gueraa23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Butch Kara Danvers, Confident Kara Danvers, Dapper Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Krypton, Omega Lena Luthor, Playboy Kara Danvers, Protective Lex, Real Madrid CF, Rich Kara Danvers, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Spain, madrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gueraa23/pseuds/gueraa23
Summary: “You are 25 years old and only ever slept with one person your entire life. You graduated MIT early and took over LCorp right after because Lex was tired of it. You need to live life my friend, enjoy your youth for pete's sake go out and meet some hot stanger and let yourself be ravshished for crying out loud.”Growing up in Midvale with your sister and single mother seemed like a different life time ago, now you have a life that only people can dream of. Most expensive transfer in futbol history, who would’ve ever thought that the kid that couldn’t stand still would play side by side and against the greatest names in football like Ronaldo and Messi.There wasn't thing a thing in this world you wanted and didn't have, the houses, cars, and even women came in groups at this point. Your alpha roared at the dominance that you hold within the presence of other alphas.





	1. TRIP

  **Lena POV:**

     Lena has been trying to keep a straight face for the past 15 minutes trying to revise contracts, look at her blueprints, and even some emails but within the corner of her eye she sees her dear CFO staring directly at her and she swears she hasn’t see her blink even once. “ Samantha dear could you please look away for at least a couple minutes, you’re driving me mad”

 

“No”

 

Finally giving in and accepting her incoming migraine, lena decides to put everything to the side hoping that at some point she will get some work done. “Alright Samantha why is it necessary for the CEO and CFO of LCorp to attend the opening of a facility when I believe the head of the R&D department would suffice just fine?” She really didn’t have much work to do but going overseas didn’t fit well with her and the long hours of being on a plane simply increased her migrane.

 

“ I am just saying that it would do us both well to take a trip out of the states and if we benefit from it and as well as LCorp then I see no harm done by it.” Samantha knew there was another reason for her request and knew it would benefit Lena if she were to accept. Lena stands from her desk straightening her skirt with her hands as she walks to her white leather couch that is being occupied by her dear friend. She takes her sweet time getting comfortable leaning back into the comfort of the couch and grabbing a pillow to be able to rest her hands on top of. Lena can sense the waves of nervousness coming from her friend and can physically see it with Samantha's leg bouncing and with her constantly biting her lower lip. Lena finally having enough of the turmoil on her friends face decides to put an end to it “Samantha dear what is really going on?”

 

“You are 25 years old and only ever slept with one person your entire life. You graduated MIT early and took over LCorp right after because Lex was tired of it. You need to live life my friend, enjoy your youth for pete's sake go out and meet some hot stanger and let yourself be ravshished for crying out loud.” at this point Samantha is out of breath with her eyes bulging staring right at Lena.

 

Lena is rarely ever left speechless but much less with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water with a single thought running through her head.........What. In. The. Fuck

 

“Samantha Arias what in the fuck has gotten into you?” was the only retort she could come up with at the moment. Usually its a more sophisticated rebuttal but in the current moment you are really fucking shocked. Lena Luthor… a queen of national city… one of the most influential people in the world allow herself to be ravished. Never. She would never allow another to have their complete way with her, to forgo all control? She lived no…. She thrived on control.

 

“Lena c’mon you deserve to feel once in a while but not only that, Lena we all have desires and wants. I for one desire to be thoroughly fucked to the point I can’t feel below the waist.” You smirk as you hear your friend gasp. We are all human at the end of the day and it is natural instinct to have desires and wants when it comes to matters of the bed. Even Lena Luthor must have wants, even she desires to allow her inner omega to enjoy in the pleasures of the skin.

 

You are utterly speechless on the matter, or on the entire topic itself. “And what the bloody hell does my sex life have to do with the damn trip you were talking about you sleezy woman?”

 

“Come with me on this trip, no complaining, no luthor this or luthor that, and for all things holy no Lex or Lillian. Just please come and enjoy it, please?” At this point you’re just begging for her to agree because you really just need your bestfriend to have a nice good relaxing time with you.

 

“Fine..”

 

“Fine as in yes I’ll go and enjoy myself or fine but I’ll be bitchy the entire time?”

 

“ I will try to enjoy myself”

 

“Good we leave in a week” And with that said your grown bestfriend/CFO leaves your office skipping like a petulant child.

 

 

EN ESPANA!

 

 

**Kara POV:**

 

To Kara there is nothing better than walking into the pitch and smelling the fresh cut grass of the greatest stadium in futbol, Santiago Bernabéu.

 

Playing for Los Blancos was a dream as a child, a dream that seemed impossible. Million of kids dream of one day playing for the club, the best club in the world. Legends have played and left their name in the world of futbol with the crest of Real Madrid on their chest.

 

Growing up in Midvale with her sister and single mother seemed like a different life time ago, her reality is a life that only people can dream of. Most expensive transfer in futbol history, who would’ve ever thought that the kid that couldn’t stand still would play side by side and against the greatest names in football like Ronaldo and Messi.

 

“Yo, you joining these drills at some point Zor-el or what?” you look over your shoulder and see a short bob-cut alpha waiting for you at center pitch. With that you sprint to the center of the pitch within in the blink of an eye. Standing dead center in front of your oh so cranky passing partner. “Well of course I am” and with the biggest smile you have you steal the ball right from her.

 

“ You little shit, get back here” is all Kara hears as she dashes away.

 

“ Last time I checked I was a solid couple inches taller than you short stuff” being one of the tallest people in the leauge had it’s advantages but especially when it came to bothering your dear good friend Lucy Lane.

 

“VAMOS EQUIPO, TIEMPO PARA ENTRENAR” screams Sergio Ramos captain of the team.

 

One of the things that made you fall in love with futbol was the diversity of culture that it has. Being in Spain means the majority of the team speaks spanish but we often switch from english to spanish very easily and sometimes some german and french gets mixed in.

 

_ **After Practice:** _

 

“No, I refuse. It’s not possible. Just leave me here.”

 

“C’mon Lane ice baths are necessary and you know it for recovery” says the tall auburn hair holding a clipboard. 

 

“Look, I want nothing more than to take these clothes off of my body but it’s just not possible. At this point I can’t even feel my legs and I refuse to embarrass myself at front of all the reporters that are taking pictures and notes on the training camp."

 

“Kara seems to be doing just fine and she ran double than you” honestly it's no surprise that Lucy is so tired, half the team is exhausted except the veterans like Sergio and Ronaldo but then again they’re a league of their own. But Kara is just.. Kara I guess, she’s never really tired.

 

“Look Danvers you and I both know that, that sister of yours is nothing close to human. For crying out loud she has speed and stamina for days, can jump as she’s flying, and I swear she is as hard as steel”. 

It's widely known that there is nothing normal about Kara Zor-El when it comes to physical activities, she is on an entire other level but then again that’s what makes her so wanted within the club. Someone that can keep up with the Alpha King of Futbol. Cristiano Ronaldo.

 

“Look if you don’t get up, I won’t let you come with us to the grand opening of Blanco Club....so get up” Alex knew technically the entire team was invited as VIP guest but she was pretty sure Lucy is so out of it to even remember.

 

“Oye , esperate como me vas a dejar, Hey Alex come back here you can’t be serious” Man I am way too tired for this shit.


	2. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening your garage door and popping on your favorite Shoei helmet on and you speed yourself out the moment you fit through the doors. 
> 
> .
> 
> Sam decides to fucking kick the break practically because your whole body lunges forward and holy fuck thank god for seatbelts. “What the fuck was that?”
> 
> “That fucking motorcycle went in between the lanes and cut me off, I had to break if not I would’ve rear ended it.”

**Lena POV:**

       Although I still don’t enjoy the fact of flying it is much easier when you’re in your own 50 million dollar jet. Flying with the Embraer Lineage 1000E did make you feel more comfortable after all and the fact your advisors threw a fit when you bought it made it even more better. Seeing them march into my office already filling it with their disgusting pheromones trying to make you submit to them as if a Luthor, alpha or omega submitted to anyone. The best of all was when they left huffing and puffing like some children who were just robbed of a candy. You were raised in a world of where an alpha’s word is absolute, it’s simply obeyed but being around them so often you learn a few tricks here and there. Lena Luthor bows to no alpha. Ever.

 

“Earth to Lena, are you there?” You look over and see Sam with a slight tilt to her head. It almost remind you of a confused puppy. “Oh yes, I apologize I lost myself in thought”

 

“The pilot said we’ll be landing soon, so buckle up”

 

* * *

  
  **Kara POV:**

You wake up with numbing feeling on both of your arms and when you try to lift them you can’t, when you finally decide to open your eyes you see two flush bodies cuddled up next you. You try to get up without disturbing them but you’re body is just too weak thanks to last night’s activities. “Hey, sweethearts it’s time to wake up.” You try wiggling yourself free but the omega to your left just scooted in closer and flopped her arm around your waist and now you’re definitely trapped in. Ugh what a complete drag, you knew you should’ve sent them home after the first couple rounds and now you’re paying the price. “Alright ladies rise and shine, it is time for you lovely ladies to make your way home.” Nope, nothing not even a twitch on their faces. I really don’t have time for this, Cat’s going to kill me if I am late again. With that being said you take a deep breath and “Yo Wake The Fuck Up, 1,2,3 ladies move it,...NOW”

 

After a couple mumbles and clothes scavenging you were finally left to be able to prep for that photoshoot the Cat set you up for. Cat was well Cat. She was dominating and powerful in every sense, people did not question or challenge Cat Grant and left unscathed. It was incredibly arousing.  

 

Shaking the thoughts from your head you jump in the shower and stand under the shower head for a couple minutes trying to fully wake up. After a couple seconds you grab your Bvlgari shampoo and gel and give yourself a quick rinse. Hopping out the shower you smirk as you feel your muscles contracting after last night. You’ve had plenty of threesome at this point, shit you’ve even been the center of an all out orgy but there was a certain pleasure in feeling your muscles ripple and nothing brought it to the same degree like like a good hard fuck.

 

Walking over to your vanity to apply some lotion on when you finally catch your reflection in the mirror… “Holy fuck….they completely marked me, Cat’s going to kill me”

With a strong facepalm to the face you look over to the clock and you know Cat is already picking out your casket.

 

Walking over to the large walk-in closet that is practically the same size as your master bedroom you start varying your options. Mind as well go with something simple since whatever you change into is going to come off. You pick some simple light wash Dolce jeans and cuff them at the bottom, then you go over for a simple all white LV shirt and top it off with a brown suede Saint Laurent jacket and combat boots. You’re hair is practically dry since it’s pretty short, you like to change your hairstyle but it always stays mostly short since that’s what you are mostly comfortable with. At the current moment you have disconnected undercut going on so it’s not looking to bad, just seems like you’re rocking a messy style today.

 

You walk into your personal penthouse elevator and press the button that takes you to the basement that works as your personal garage. Since you don’t have time to be picky on which of your baby's to ride today you hop on your Honda RC213V-S and rev the engine. It sends chills to your spine of the power this baby has. Opening your garage door and popping on your favorite Shoei helmet on and you speed yourself out the moment you fit through the doors.

 

* * *

 **Lena POV:**  
 

 “Hmm, I’m surprised there isn’t so much traffic at the moment I expected there to more to be honest." Supposing it was still early in the day, Samantha could only assume it would begin to start later in the day. 

 

“Yes, well it worked in our favor since someoneeee refused for me to call a driver to escort us to the penthouse because apparently it defeats the purpose of the trip.” Lena found no use in personally stressing with other drivers of the road when she could have someone else do it. 

 

“C’mon Lena, it’s you and I until we land our sweet asses back to the states, so yes to no drivers,chefs, or even housekeepers. You need time to be just you Lena, to not have to hold this facade that you hold all the time. There are no powerful alphas trying to dominate you so just let it go for a while, remember just you and me” Sam flashing her biggest most warming smile to hopefully assure Lena she’ll have a good time.

 

“You dweeb” Lena really didn't know what she would do without Sam. 

 

“You are such an ass Luthor”

 

“ Sorry… sorry, it’s just that you know sometimes I forget that I’m holding so much in and…” As you’re finally venting your feelings out to Sam she decides to fucking kick the break practically because your whole body lunges forward and holy fuck thank god for seatbelts. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“That fucking motorcycle went in between the lanes and cut me off, I had to break if not I would’ve rear ended it.”

 

“Well bloody hell I didn’t realize we were still in California and had to deal with this shit, beep their fucking ears off Sam”

 

“Just leave it Lena she’s already ahead of us anyway”

 

“Damn you for being so pacifist all the damn time you damn beta” and with that said you reach over the center council and you hold the horn for at least a good 30 seconds until the asshole driver decides to turn around and winks at them. Fucking winks. Fucking dick. “Probably a fucking alpha.” Not even 15 second later all you hear is an engine roaring and tires burning from the bike and it speeds off the second the light goes green.

 

“Well shit”

 

“ I know, the bloody nerve”...“ that bike is fucking sexy” you and Sam both speak at the same time.

 

“Are you serious Samantha, that’s what you’re focused on at the moment?”

 

“NO, I mean, well it was just..you know a simple observation”

 

At this point I can probably see the back of my head of how much I’ve rolled my eyes at this point. “I can’t stand you sometimes and where the hell are we going?”

 

“Like I said when we got off the jet that Cat insisted us to stop by and visit and it so happens she was nearby the airport so we’re going to make a quick stop and stop the eye rolling women you look like a possessed sassy demon at this point besides it’s right up ahead either way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Lena and Kara finally meet in the upcoming chapter? and how soon is too soon for some smut? ;)


	3. Oh dear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh Lena dear I doubt there’s even more than a couple of those in existence” and as the words leave my mouth I spot with my two eyes Lena fucking Luthor kick a bike that is probably worth more than my house over.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “ I wasn’t aware that there would be an extra model on the set, my dear Cat?”

**Kara POV:**

 

You wouldn’t say you’re an adrenaline junkie but you definitely get a rush going over the 150mph mark but you know you’ll hit the main intersections soon so you start to shift gears to a decent speed in where you can still shed a couple minutes off the clock.

 

At this point you’re just 15 minutes from the set but you see a G-wagon taking its sweet time getting to the light so you floor it. Once you get ahead you see the entire truck halt in your mirrors. Well shit don’t need to be that dramatic over it.

 

And then the horn goes and you are way too tired for this shit so you do what you do best, you don’t give a shit. You turn around to flick them off when you see the passenger staring daggers at you but well so what? She is fucking hot. Too bad you’re in a rush if not you would’ve walked to the window and offered your deepest apologies and asked for dinner as a compensation but since you can’t you just throw a wink. Tragedy she seemed like she would’ve been fun. When you turn back the light goes green and you speed off.

 

Turning into the parking lot you spot a deep red Mercedes C-class and you know it belongs to Cat so you decide to park next to it. Hoping off and locking your helmet into place and running your hands through your hair and working out some wrinkles in your jeans you think you’re presetable to lay in your coffin.

 

* * *

 

You walk up to Cat as you see her drinking what seems to be whiskey on the rocks? What the hell it’s like 10am.

 

“Well if it isn’t the most prestigious and beautiful omega in all the lands, My dear Cat” you grab her hand gently and kiss the top of her knuckles while flashing your toothy grin.

 

“I’m very well aware of who I am but it seems you have forgotten since I have been waiting for you to show” she says with an eyebrow raised and damn does that eyebrow show some mad attitude.

 

With that being said I see some of the staff has stopped and turned to listen to their conversation, well if they want a show then let’s give them one my dear Cat.

 

I place a side on each arm rest of her chair and angle myself towards her where I’m close enough to whisper in her ear but still loud enough for people in the room to hear. “Forgive me my dear, Now if we can put some time aside after this, I can really show you how sorry I am and maybe ask for the help of one of these lovely people since I’ll need some help with the way I plan to apologize you” and as the words leave your mouth a loud bang rings and one of the sound techs behind us seemed to have dropped a metal stand. “Oh lovely, were you looking to volunteer?” showing some teeth and direct eye contact the poor beta can’t get a word out, she’s red as a tomato and runs out.

 

I start to chuckle but when I feel something between my things I can’t help but gulp and look down. All I see is a sharp pale knee right in between my legs.

 

“Oh my, you seem to believe that you can crack some jokes and laugh even after your tardiness wasting even more of my time?” I feel her knee push harder against my member and all I can do is start shaking my head because at this point I’m sure I am going to end up kneed in the balls. “Good, now move back before I guarantee you won’t be able to use your little friend for at least a week” When she puts her knee down I move back in a blink because I was fucking terrified.

 

“Very well now, the shoot will consist of three parts; Clothing, shoes and accessories. For the clothes you will be sponsoring Hugo Boss, shoes will be Special Edition Oxfords by Salvatore Ferragamo, and for jewelry it will be Rolex with their Rolex Daytona White Gold Rainbow Diamond Bezel , it’s a beauty of a watch to be honest and I couldn't see it on anyone else other than you.” Cat has always understood that part of me, the part that doesn't care how much something cost or how others will see something. She understand that primal need of when I want something, then I want it. Simple. She knows how to fill that need.

 

"As always you’re the best Cat” you kiss her on the cheek as you leave to the dressing room.

 

Kara doesn't see when she walks away Cat placing her palm where Kara's lips touched. How Cat's eyes deceived her brain and showed pure lust for that fraction of a second that the contact lasted.

 

* * *

 

  **Lena POV:**

 

“Well Samantha either you can’t read time or you can’t drive or a plain liar because that was quite the drive to arrive to arrive” Lena wasn't the most patient person in the world, at least not when she wasn't the one benefiting from it.

 

“Yea yea c'mon let’s go” Sam pats lightly on the steering wheel as she reaches for the door handle.

 

As you both exit the car you see Samantha stop and you follow her line of sight “is that what I think it is?" looking over to a pimped out motorbike.

 

“Yea, I think so” Samantha's raking her eyes over the beast of a bike

 

“Any chance there’s many models of that kind around here?” Lena starts to make her way over standing next to Sam also eyeing the bike.

 

“Oh Lena dear I doubt there’s even more than a couple of those in existence” and as the words leave Sam's mouth with her two eyes she see's Lena fucking Luthor kick a bike that is probably worth more than the house you own over. “What in the hell are you doing, help me lift it back up, are you insane, what are we going to do if they come out, oh god Lena real mature”

 

“That is for them being a dick, besides you said to be more of myself and well here I am.” You refuse to help Sam but feel slightly guilty seeing the poor thing struggling to lift the bike up, she’s starting to sweat and it's barely an inch off the ground.

 

* * *

 

 **Kara POV:**  
 

There’s a certain amount of swagger you need to have to feel confident in a suit, you stand taller, shoulders a bit wider, and steps a bit stronger. Sure anyone can buy a suit but here’s the thing… are you wearing the suit or is the suit wearing you? That’s the difference. As the dressers are finishing putting of my cufflinks and the stylist finishing up last details on my hair. I give myself a once over in the mirror and well might I say, damn I look fucking good  but then again that’s nothing new.

 

The suit is tailored with a slim fit style since I’m tall with a lean muscular build, it’s just the right shade of navy blue with a thin red silk tie and a black dress shirt. The Ferragamo's are a mahogany color which fits perfectly with the suit and tie, rolex stands out against the suit also perfect, and your hair looks clean and suave so overall you’re looking perfect, so you decide to go find Cat.

 

After a couple minutes of searching and being frequently stopped by near omegas and betas you finally see her.

 

Once you’re finally close enough you spot two other people beside her. You trip over yourself when your eyes land on silky raven hair with skin that appears as porcelain with hair that gives the appearance of the finest silk.

 

Finally getting out of your stupper you approach the three women “ I wasn’t aware that there would be an extra model on the set, my dear Cat?” you say looking right into the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen, as if the aurora borealis lived within them.


	4. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kara Zor-El is a woman of honor. She was born and raised on certain ideals that she will live by her entire life."
> 
>  
> 
> An alpha who lives on ideals of honor? Never heard of it, they take and never give.

**Lena POV:**

        “ I can’t believe you made me leave the bike on the floor like that Lena, it's very rude” Sam can assume the owner is a forsure ass but the bike was innocent in this, there was no reason to abuse it like that.

 

“Well believe it, because the owner of that bike must be somewhere in here and I am going to find them and knee them in the balls”

 

“Lena dear, you can’t just knee strangers in the balls” Sam knew that Lena was mad and that made it worse because she knew Lena would most definitely knee someone in the balls.

 

“Well we’re just going to have to see won’t we, now hurry along” Lena new to be some jackass alpha either way, so yes she is kneeing them in the balls. The seatbelt left a burn mark around her neck of how hard Sam had to break, so yes balls will be busting. Lena isn't even paying attention to Sam at this point until she hears her practically yelling.

 

“Daaammmnnn she must be representing someone big, look at all the wardrobe they have laid out and the size of this set” There’s at least 4 racks full of clothes ranging from suits to jeans and t-shirts and two tables full of shoes laid out. “ Lena knew if Cat was personally here then it had to be someone of importance and seeing all the brands that are being represented then it had to be someone with fair looks as well.

 

“They’re all high end designer brands from what I can see……..Sam, hello? Are you going to keep drooling over the shoes or are we going to look for Cat at some point?” Lena looks over to see Sam just spinning some loafers in all types of angles as if their going to tell some secret.

 

“Give me a second Lena"

 

“Samantha are you leaving me for a pair of leather loafers”

 

“Definitely…… No I mean, J-just y-you know they’re nice and all but ugh you’re right let’s go”  Sam practically has to force herself to put them back down

 

After a couple minute of searching Lena finally spots her and Sam is already running to embrace Cat.

 

“Oh my god Cat it’s so good to see you, I’ve been so bored since you left and I mean no offense Lena, now that we're on the topic of Lena, Cat please help me explain to her that there is joy in living a little"

 

At this point Cat’s face is pressed against Sam’s chest being rocked back and forth because Sam has her arms completely wrapped around the poor things shoulders. “It’s lovely to see you again Cat and it seems you’re still as busy as always” Lena with a curd nod and formal smile.

 

“ I appreciate the warm welcoming Sam and a course always a pleasure Lena.” Cat returning the same gesture. Lena and Cat have no issue with one another, it's simply that they both appreciate power. When Cat lived in National City she was the omega no one dared to even speak of but then came Lena Luthor. Another powerful omega within the walls of her city.

 

“So who is this all for? Seems like a pretty big deal for all of this” Sam finally releases Cat from the strong hold she had around her.

 

“The rising star of futbol Kara Zor-El, other than being gifted in the sports she is very attractive so she has become the face of many brands and other’s wish for her to represent them so that is what the majority of this is” Cat waves her hand as if it all holds no importance.

  

“Huh, attractive you say? What’s so hot?” Samantha being the curious creature Lena knows her to be already has a sparks in her eyes.

 

“She was carved by Zeus himself to say. Sun kissed skin, gold threaded hair, body fit of a god, and eyes bluer than sapphires. Some people go as far to say she’s a gift from the gods, a bit much I think but people can’t get enough of her.” Cat speaks with a monotone voice but Lena knows there is something behind her words. Cat doesn't compliment someone freely and much less more than once.

  
“Well shit, now this I have to see” Lena can tell there intent on Sam's eyes. Sam has always been a calm beta but there is a part of her that enjoys the unknown.

 

“ I wasn’t aware that there would be an extra model on the set, my dear Cat?”

 

Lena hears a raspy voice coming from behind Cat wrapping an arm around Cat's lower waist. Could she be Cat’s partner? possibly for her to feel as confident in touching Cat must mean something.

 

“ Kara, I present you Samantha Arias CFO and Lena Luthor CEO of Lcorp, ladies this is my client Kara Zor-El”

 

* * *

  **Kara POV:**

Hmm… Lena Luthor, I see. I can’t say I haven’t heard the name before but never had an image to go with it but god no picture would do this sight justice. Kara can't help but take a good look and much less the lick of her lips while she extends her hand to meet Lena's. "Please Ms.Zorel call me Lena"

 

“Then I hope I can refer to you as well as Kara then?” Kara notices the slender feel of Lena's hand against hers and can't resist bringing it to her lips for a chaste kiss against her knuckles. 

 

“For you, anything...Lena” Kara knew she should probably look away soon but she couldn't, its as if there are waves of wonder in those eyes and once they have hold of you, they don’t let go. But you don't want to come up for air yet, you want to keep swimming those eyes.

 

“Excuse me Ms.Grant we are all set up for Ms.Zor-El" is when Kara finally forces herself to look away.

 

“Thank you, Kara let’s go...Kara, Kara let go of of Lena’s hand”

 

“Oh uhm yes of course, I apologize Lena, will you be staying for the shoot?” God does Kara hope she does.

 

“ I actually think we should get going , don’t you think so Sam?” Lena looks over at Sam pleading with her eyes for her best friend to understand her.

 

“Actually let’s stay for a bit, I’m interested” Sam hoping that distracting Lena will have her forget about the owner of the bike or give them a chance to leave before they do.

 

“ I for one would be glad if you stayed… Lena” Kara can't help but long for Lena to stay longer.

 

“LIGHTS ON AND MODEL TO THE SET”

 

“Ugh , well that’s my cue” Kara walks away giving a smile to the ladies as a farewell and walks to the set to start the shoot

 

* * *

 

**Lena POV:**

 

“Sooooo”

 

“What?” Oh god here goes typical Sam.

 

“What do you think?” I know Lena more than she knows herself and if Lena has a type that’s it.

 

“You know Sam, I love you I really do. But you can be such a pain in the ass.”

 

“She’s hot and you know it, so c’mon let’s go watch the shoot”

 

She is handsome, very handsome especially in that suit. I just can’t let Sam know that because she will meddle and make things difficult when it’s not necessary.

 

There’s a plain white backdrop and a single wooden chair in the middle that she was sitting on. Her poses were differed from every past one and her face was stoic of any emotion what’s so ever. A change I did notice when she set foot on that set, dominance. Her scent increased drastically for some reason and I can’t seem why.

 

“May I ask what troubles you Lena? although I have an idea already of what it could be.”

 

“Her scent, it became stronger, why?”

 

“Kara, she is naturally gentle and sweet but there is an exception to that, she doesn't like to be challenged.”

 

I didn’t smell or feel the presence of another alpha within the staff so who could possibly challenging the only alpha in the room? “And who would that be?”

 

“The photographer, he and Kara have a past and let’s say things got heated very quickly. His work is quality so that is why I continue to hire him but he seems to have a personal vendetta with Kara and sadly Kara does not forget.”

 

“So I’m assuming typical alpha does not like to be told what to do and she reacted against it.”

 

“No, Kara has an omega sister, Alexandra. The photographer decided to make a side comment about her and Kara happened to overhear and let’s say that she is nothing close to gentle when her sister is involved.”

 

“What occured?”

 

“Kara charged at him with the whole intent on beating him to a pulp, she wanted blood for the disrespect of her sister. She had to be heavily restrained until her sister was able to calm her.”

 

“So do you not believe it is dangerous having them work together then?”

 

“No, Kara gave me her word that it would not occur again.”

 

“Her word? Is that all you need? She could ruin your entire career if she would pull another stunt in that manner again.”

 

“Kara Zor-El is a woman of honor. She was born and raised on certain ideals that she will live by her entire life. Her word is worth more than gold to me. If she told me to jump off from a cliff promising me she will catch me then I believe full heartedly she will.”

 

I never believed that I would hear the day that Cat Grant would trust someone so...so purely. “What is she to you Cat? Because you and I both know she is not just a regular client.”

 

“She is many things to me”

 

An alpha who lives on ideals of honor? Never heard of it, they take and never give. They’re created to believe they live above the rest because of their biology, but apparently Kara...Kara Zor-El was an exception. Interesting, very interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering adding some past Kara and Cat for some angst to come, what do you guys think?


	5. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t just leave me like this” she whimpers out, poor thing. I would never.
> 
> “Oh no sweety I would never, but I’m going to need you to be very quiet for this, can you do that for me baby?” she nods her response “daddy’s going to make you feel good now, so just relax.”

  **Kara POV:**

Don’t get me wrong, I have absolutely nothing against beta’s but this fucker is testing my restraint. Not only does he have the balls to look me in the eye but to smile at me while he’s doing it. The only reason he isn’t bleeding at the moment is because Cat, she’s his life line for now.  

 

To make matters worse he’s causing me to release dominant pheromones and I can see it’s affecting some of the staff and the last thing I need is to be tackled by some horny omega.

 

“Kara, go change”

 

“It’s Miss.Zor-El to you.”

 

“I believe we know each other long enough to go by first names, don’t you think?”

 

“Hmph it’s because I know you, so it is Miss.Zor.El, now move.” Now i'm honestly starting to think he’s pushing my buttons on purpose.

 

“Tsk tsk play nice now”

 

I get up from the stool and button up my suit jacket but at this point I’m fuming clenching my fist to the point I feel my nails dig into my palms. Cat is standing my the set with her two guest and she’s already eyeing me down, great.

 

“Thank you.” is what I hear and I look at her like a confused puppy just tilting my head to the side because I thought she would be mad. “Don’t thank me yet, he’s testing my patience.”

 

“But I am, because I know you” As the words leave Cat’s lips I feel sharp eyes looking right at me trying to read me.

 

“Cat here has told me of your past accident and I do believe he is trying to provoke you for what it’s worth you are controlling yourself rather well Kara.”

 

“Well thank you Lena, you would be the last person I would want to embarrass myself in front of.” I take a hold of her shoulder and give it a light squeeze as I pass by to get dressed.

 

“Well what the hell am I then?”

 

* * *

 

**Lena POV:**

 

“Shut up Samantha’

 

“ ooooohhhhhh I see, don’t worry I won’t take your handsome alpha from you”

 

“What are you talking about you blubbering fool?”

 

“I’ve known you long enough to know how you smell and that goes with how you react to, well you know” she thinks I didn’t notice but oh no my sweet Lena I did. When she touched your shoulder I saw you sag into it and also so as you watched her go.

 

“ you, you idiot!! I have no idea what you’re speaking of” this smirking idiot, what does she know. Her audacity has no limits, I can’t believe her making me blush for some random alpha.

 

I hope she knows that she’s walking back into the changing room, hmph oh well

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Were you looking for me Lena?”

 

“Oh my, forgive me I was just walking without thought”

 

“Would you care to join me, I’m simply giving my input on the next outfit for the shoot”

 

“Yes, I saw the grand amount of wardrobe, quite the variety of options.”

 

“May I? I see she extends her hand to mine looking down briefly towards mine.

 

I cross the distance between her hands and when she feels our palms connects she walks us to the racks of clothes. “I’d like you to pick out the next outfit”

 

“Uhmm a-are you sure? What if it doesn’t go well together?” I’m pretty sure I could do a decent job. I’ve watched Lex pick suits since I was child and the proper details to search for but this is on another level.

 

“I doubt the CEO of one of the most powerful companies in the world doesn’t know how to dress, go ahead I trust you.”

 

I stare at her slightly confused and all I see is a wide all teeth smile. Cute.

 

“Well okay then let’s take a look” she smiles back and tugs on my hand to follow along.

 

* * *

 

**Kara POV:**

 

“I’m hoping you find it to your liking Kara”

 

It seems like she’s blushing, who would of guessed Lena Luthor could be shy.“What do you think Lena?”

 

“Darling I chose it, I automatically approve of the suit”

 

“Yes, _Honey_ i’m aware” a bit of laughter filtered through my response but oh god when she called me darling. “The question is, do I look good in it?” Hmmm, let’s see how shy can be, “So, do I look handsome to you?” at this point I am definitely in her personal space and I can’t help but want to touch her.

 

“Y-yes you do”

 

‘Am I to your liking?” another step and our bodies are practically flushed together

 

I feel her shudder as I grab her waist and press her against me

 

“What are you doing?” her breathing has picked up and it’s shallower than before

 

“Depends, what do you want Lena?”

 

* * *

 

 

**Lena POV:**

 

All I can think about is Samantha’s words in my head, “ _let yourself be ravished”_ but here, with a complete stranger? 

 

“I believe you’re playing a dangerous game, considering where we are.”

 

She’ll remember where we are, she will back off reconsidering how this would look if we were to get caught, she leans in next to my head and ohh god does she smell like heaven. “But aren’t those the best games to play, my dear Lena?”

I feel her breath against my neck and it’s driving me mad, then I feel her hands tracing patterns on my back, and to add fuel she’s staring right into me… she’s waiting. She’s waiting for my response. She’s waiting, not taking. The grip on my waist tightens and I feel her against me, something wet against my ear lobe, “Lena”

 

With that said I let go, I grab the lapel of her jacket and pull her in. It’s a hard sloppy kiss, teeth scraping and tongues fighting for dominance. I can feel her restraining her hands and denying her alpha the satisfaction of taking what it wants. But for now, just now Lena will give to her “grab what you want” and with that said I grab her hands and lower them to my ass. As soon as the words left my mouth I could smell her alpha starting to come out , she smelled like leather, fresh cut grass, and sea. Her scent dominated the room and mine was starting to come out as my omega was giving herself to this alpha, an alpha that seemed worthy of her.

 

I could feel her tongue going from my jaw to my ear lobe and her biting it, going down to my neck “oh fuck don’t stop” she grabs my ass and lifts me and hits me hard against the wall.

 

“Sorry” even when she apologizes she doesn’t stop, her tongue feels like lava against my skin, burning a path through me leaving a fire in its wake. I feel her hand moving my ass to the front of my shirt to work on the buttons. Once it’s open she just yanks the top off my bra off and lunges to take a nipple into her mouth. “Oh fuck your mouth is so warm, harder, just bite on it” I feel her teeth and I can’t help but release a moan.

 

I feel her grinding into me, I can feel she’s completely hard against me. I grind my pussy into her and I’m positive i’m soak by now.

 

She carries me off the wall and lays me on top of one of the tables. She licks my lips ending with a chaste kiss as I see her moving down. “Marks?”

 

“Why are you talking right now?” I’m dying here.

 

“I like to mark; hickies, bites, and some bruises, I want to make sure it’s fine with you” an alpha is asking for permission. I never thought i’d see the day. “Do whatever you want as long as their not visible with clothing on”

 

* * *

  **Kara POV:**

 

She tastes like sweet red wine and a garden full of roses, it’s addicting just smelling it but tasting it makes me simply crave it.

 

I leave her lips looking to trace every inch of her with my hands and tongues

 

“Kara, we don’t have time for teasing” she’s panting at this point and has her head thrown back at the table.

 

“Then I’m assuming you don’t mind me taking a bit control here then?”

 

“God, just make me cum Kara”

 

My my what a mouth, this omega has bark.

 

I pull her up off the table and turn her back to me and wrap my arms around her and I feel her sinking into me. “As much as I would like to fuck you until you couldn't stand, we can’t do this here.”

 

“You can’t just leave me like this” she whimpers out, poor thing. I would never.

 

“Oh no sweety I would never, but I’m going to need you to be very quiet for this, can you do that for me baby?” she nods her response “daddy’s going to make you feel good now, so just relax.”

 

I unzip her skirt down to her ankles and lay her back on the table with her legs spread, god what a sight. I’ve been blessed by the gods themselves to be able to see this, a goddess flustered to be fucked. I kiss her ankle lick my way down to her calves, I nibble around and I feel her begin to squirm. I drag my nails on the inside of her thighs, nice full thighs that I grip to the point my knuckles turn white “be quiet now, or i'll make this much worse”

 

I look down in between porcelain thighs and cevered in black lace with a nice wet patch in the middle, just for me. I put my thumbs in between the seams at her waist and tear them right off. I hear a gasp and then a swat against my shoulder “just saving time sweetheart.”

 

I lean down and place her legs on my shoulders when i feel her hand land on top of my head.

 

“What are you doing”

 

“Uhhhh, what’s it look like” I see her panicked full eyes and it hits me “Oh my god you’ve never been given head before”

 

“You say it as it’s something normal”

 

“Oh god, you poor thing. Head is completely normal and common. But if you’re uncomfortable just say the word”

 

“No, it’s just u-um I guess I’m shy about it that’s all.”

 

“It’s great and I’ll be gentle. But I’ll stop the moment you say so, okay?” She nods again as she threads her fingers into my hair and pushes me down.

 

I wish I could take my time and savor this moment but sadly we’re on a time limit. I slide my tongue through her slit grazing her clit as I lick down to her entrance and lick around it. I feel her buck under me and I have to put my arm above her waist to hold her down. I think that’s enough teasing and with my thumb I move her hood to fully explore her clit. I blow cold air on it and when I feel her shiver I suck her clit right into my mouth “oh holy fuck” she arches off the table and shoots her arm to cover her mouth, her nails scraping against my skull. I start to rub my thumb in a circular motion right on top of her clit and I flatten my tongue against her click and start to lick furiously. Within a couple strokes she’s trembling on the table eyes shut and mouth agaped. I slow down my ministrations to help bring her down from her orgasm.

 

I licked her thighs clean, worked my way to her hips, licked around her belly button , dragged my tongue through her sternum, biting and sucking on her boobs until they were beautifully marked. “You’re stunning” I kiss her slowly allowing her to taste herself on my mouth. “Absolutely breathtaking”

 

“Give me a second to catch my breath” I keep kissing along her neck and collarbone “we should start redressing you” I kiss her shoulder as I lay back up.

“You okay baby?”

 

“Yes, perfectly just recovering, help me redress please”

 

I gather her clothes and give her time to prepare herself as she runs her hands through her hair and applies her lipstick

 

“Still stunning, but I do insist we go back with the others”

 

“Well, lead the way daddy” she says with a wink

 

“Careful what you wish for Luthor”

 

* * *

  **Lena POV:**

 

As Kara walks back to the set I make my way over to Sam who doesn’t seem to see me approach… until she starts sniffing.

 

“I know that smell but that’s not possible….Lena why do you smell like sweat and …. OH MY GOD youhadsexwithsomeone” I had to run to cover her mouth with my hand because if not this entire set will know my business.

 

“Could you not? I’ll explain at the hotel”

 

“Fine but I want details, sweet juicy details.”

 

* * *

 

The shoot went on for another two hours with various wardrobe changes and poses.

 

“Where is Cat? I haven’t seen her in the past hour.”

 

“Apparently Kara’s agent called regarding her schedule, for being an athlete she partakes in many different things.”

 

“She’s definitely different that what I would of expected but we’ll just have to see”

 

“Ohhh, and what do we have to see?”

 

Samantha and that stupid smirk of her’s will give me nightmares one day.

 

“Lena, Kara is coming this way”

 

“Ladies I’m glad you haven’t left, I was wondering if you two would be interested in having lunch with me? There’s a nice cafe with delicious sandwiches  a couple minutes from here.”

 

“We would love to , thank you” I probably responded too quickly but I had to beat Sam before she said something embarrassing.

 

“Perfect, let me get dressed and notify Cat, I’ll meet you outside” and with a wide smile she excuses herself.

“Well let’s get going then” We walk back out and wait by the main entrance for Kara.

 

“Samantha?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The bike is still here and on the floor” I say with a devilish grin.

 

“Oh fucking hell”

 

“Hey ladies, ready to go?” Kara comes walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m so sorry bro” I look over to Sam because what is she sorry for? And then Lena walks away from Sam making direct eye contact as she walks towards me.

**Kara POV:**

 

“Cat are you sure you wouldn’t want to join us? You love the pastry dishes there.” she disappeared for half the shoot and only came back to go through the selected photos with Mr.Olson and even after she quickly departed.

 

“I’m positive dear, besides I’ve had a early morning getting everything prepared for you. So, I will be going home with a brand new bottle of wine with my name on it and I’m in need to rest in the tub. So dear, please go on and enjoy yourself.” she gives me a lingering peck on the cheek and makes her leave. 

 

I quickly undress myself trying to not make Lena and Sam wait too much outside. Thankfully my clothes from this morning were simple, I quickly made my way to the doors of the parking lot. “Hey ladies, ready to go?”

 

I follow their eyes and they land on my motorcycle, that is laying on the ground. My baby is on the ground. The ground. Why is my baby on the ground?

 

“Lead the way darling” I see Lena looking right at me but at the current moment I don’t seem to really focus on the words leaving her mouth. I walk over to inspect the damage on it and see how it could of fallen, the peg was still up so it couldn't possibly have fallen on her own. “She’s a beauty of a bike” I see Sam making her way towards me eyeing the bike down also “Sucks for the owner when they find it.”

 

“Well then it must suck for me then”......... “fuck the owner” Lena and I both simultaneously look toward each other with clear confusion on our faces. I see Sam’s eyes darting back and forth between the two of us and back to the bike. 

 

“Excuse me” I see Lena walking towards me with her eyebrows furrowed down the middle with a deep scowl on her face. “What, did I say something?”

 

“Did you say this is your bike?” why is she staring at me like that? If it wasn’t for the killer intent in her eyes I would probably be laughing. She stomped her foot as if she were a child and pointed to the bike as if it had stolen her lollypop or something. 

 

“Yes why? And why do you look so angry at me?” She takes a step back and starts eyeing me down from head to toe and then back at Sam. 

 

“Now that I see you with that outfit and next to the bike it all fits”

 

“What the hell are you talking about Lena?” at this point I’m completely lost and all I see is Sam whispering into Lena’s ear and holding her shoulder as if she was stopping her. I'm already irritated for the fact that my child is on the floor but for the fact they’re completely ignoring me now. 

 

“I’m so sorry bro” I look over to Sam because what is she sorry for? And then Lena walks away from Sam making direct eye contact as she walks towards me.

 

“But darling I make no apologies” before I get the chance to ask anything I feel a sharp pain that takes the air completely out of me causing me to fall to my knees. I can’t even make a consistent thought because of the throbbing pain in between my legs. All I get to hear is “let’s go Samantha, we’re done here.” 

 

What in the fuck is happening. I finally gather the strength to look at them walking away getting into a black mercedes G-wagon and it all makes sense, just fuck my luck. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

**Lena POV:**

 

“So, you're telling me that you two almost fucked, she ate you out and by the way congratulations for that, and lastly you thought it was a good idea to knee her in the balls?” 

 

“Yes, Samantha as you saw” to be completely honest I did feel bad when I saw her fall over but it was too late now. 

 

“Call Cat and ask her for Kara’s number, you can still make this right and even still have sex at the end of it all”  is that all this woman thinks about? Just sex? But either way calling and asking for forgiveness isn’t an option. “It’s fine Sam, I had my fun and that’s it. Let’s focus on the opening of the facility which is the main reason we came for, may I remind you.” Do I regret kneeing Kara on the balls? Maybe but she definitely deserved it for almost causing a collision with that idiotic bike of hers. 

 

“Look I’m just saying that it was a good opportunity for you to have some fun.”

 

“I did have my fun Sam, I’m not regretting what happened with her and I.” I most definitely do not regret the hooking up part, but sadly that it was with that type of alpha. I’ve never reacted that way towards an alpha, to completely submit. She was gentle with me, didn’t force herself, and completely control of her alpha. I can’t deny the fact that I am completely attracted to the alpha and intrigued to the fact that Cat did have a point, Kara Zor-El was different. 

  
  


As Samantha was giving the keys to the valet I decided to talk to the receptionist for the key to the penthouse that I had booked. “Hello, I’m Miss.Luthor and I just wanted to check in for the penthouse.” 

 

“Ahhhmmm…, did you say the penthouse Miss.Luthor? Because you were suppose to have been informed that it is no longer available, it was actually bought from the hotel with it’s own private owner. We have made accommodation for you with the lower level under the penthouse which still includes an incredible view of Madrid and all the hotel amenities free of charge” now who had their right mind to sell the penthouse of the hotel she partly owns, she had a right mind to call the president of the hotel for an explanation. “Who is the owner of the penthouse… Ms.Teschmacher?” took me a few seconds to be able to understand the pronunciation of the name. “Forgive me Miss.Luthor but I am under an NDA agreement directly from the owner.” I see she will get me nowhere so I will have to figure this out another time. “Very well then, just give me the keys to the new suite.”

 

As you get the keys you let your eyes roam around the lobby looking for Sam but you when you eyes do land on her she’s accompanied with a smaller looking women with and as you begin to approach them you begin to smell pheromones, alpha pheromones and specifically from the woman speaking to her best friend. Short bob cut, jean jacket with dark skinny jeans on and leather boots. “Well I’d love to see you there then” “Well I’ll definitely have to make the effort then” is what I hear as I approach.  

 

“Ready to go Sam?” I look in between the two women who seem to not have even noticed my presence. 

 

“Ah Lena, yea we can get going and it was a pleasure Lucy”

 

“Trust me, it was all mine” she gives a wink as she walks to the private elevator. 

 

“Madrid is full of hotties” 

 

“Well you are definitely in your world then” it completely is, Sam has no problem submitting to someone, she looks forward to being completely dominated that’s where her and I are completely opposites, you’d have to be god himself for me to submit, huh maybe not even then.

 

* * *

**Kara POV:**

After that excruciating and confusing incident you call the group to meet at yours to plan the weekend out. The group is the same faces as always but a couple new ones added thanks to the transfers that were brought in. Barry and Maggie were new to the squad but very easily got accepted into our small group outside the pitch. 

Once I lifted my baby off the grown and checked for any damage which in case I highly doubted, I invested a lot of money into upgrading this baby and that includes scratch resistant paint and reinforced base structure. The minute I put my helmet on I saw a incalling call from Alex, thank god for bluetooth helmets. “What’s up Alex” one of my favorite things from coming to los blancos was the fact Alex was part of the signed deal. She’s my personal trainer and is responsible that my health is always in top form. “I was wondering if you needed me to bring anything over?” but she does seem to forget that I’m filthy rich and insisted on still babying me. “Yea, I have everything we need, now get your ass into drive.” After some lecturing from Alex I hit the main road to head back to the penthouse. 

* * *

  
  


As I pull into the garage I see a black edition SLS AMG Mercedes-Benz already parked meaning one of the members was probably already here. I take off my helmet and put the stand on as I get off. I make my way to the elevator and press my palm to the scanner, only certain people have access to the penthouse and this is just an extra security measure to enforce that. I’ve had some experiences with crazy ex’s that have caused me to increase my security , let’s say for shorter terms not be able to get to me after I leave them.

I walk into the living room noticing that nobody is here yet, mine as well take a quick rest before mayhem breaks. I start making my way over to the living room and flop onto the couch and extend myself. As I’m looking around I begin to start thinking when I first bought this place, it looks completely different. Simply buying this place was a hassle but thanks to certain connections I was finally able to buy it, apparently there was a couple grumpy owners. I honestly bought it for the layout, everything is completely wide open, high ceilings, and an entire skyline view of Madrid. I did have to completely renovate the place because the past owner was a bore, there was no color whatsoever in this place. Not that I added much more but simple things cause a great contrast. I just added some marble flooring, new lights, wall decorations, and long drapes. I added more dark wood accents to the house to contrast all the light that came in, I instantly fell in love with the place when it was all finished. 

“THE PARTY IS HERE BITCHES…….. Wait where is everyone? Hello? Kara? Well what the fuck.” I would get up and greet her but I’m actually curious to see how long it’ll take her to find me. I hear footsteps and I’m assuming she’s walking this way but like always Lucy is unpredictable and goes to the kitchen to start eating. This damn woman can’t wait a couple more minutes to eat. “Yo Luce, the hell you doing dude”

“Well fucking shit, don’t scare me like that and where were you?”

“ I was laying on the couch waiting to see if you’d find me but obviously you got distracted” for some reason her eyes go big as saucers and she starts choking on her food. “Oh shit, you good Luce?”

“Yea yea just get me some water please” I run over to the fridge and throw her a bottle of Fiji water. 

“Thanks bro, but let me tell you about the dime I saw in the lobby”

“Talking about dimes you won’t believe the beauty I met today” maybe a little bro talk will get the edge off, so I walk over to the fridge and take out two beers. “ but the floors yours Luce because my dime takes the prize.”

* * *

  
  


A couple minutes into the conversation Maggie and Alex showed up hand in hand and so did Barry and his fiancee Iris. “Seems like you two have luck on your side today pupps.” you know for being the shortest of the group Maggie sure likes to call us pupps as if she was so big.

“Yea thats what I thought until I got kneed in the balls”

“Who hit you in the balls?” I look over and see Barry smirking at me. Ass.

“I was running late to the shoot with Cat and I was speeding a bit, and I guess I cut the girl off and pissed her off causing her to knee me in the balls.”

“So was she an omega or beta?” I can already see where Iris is heading with this, she likes to poke fun at Lucy and I for the fact I only hook up with omegas and Lucy only beta’s. “She was an omega.” and omega with bite. 

“My chick was a beta for sure” no surprise there. 

The elevator door dings and here walks in the best agent of all time Winslow Schott. “Hey everybody how's it all going?” we all turn around to greet the dude. I personally get up and hug the guy with a pat on the back. “We were just waiting on you to start making plans”

“Alright I suggest we pre-party here around nineish and have Kara’s driver drop us off around ten and then we all crash here for the night.” So let me check, my booze, my place, my driver and car, and then my place again.Interesting. “Well yea sure why not? Why even ask the owner of all these things right?”

“Thanks little danvers” Kara Danvers is my legal name but when I was introduced into the world of Futbol it was Kara Zor-El so it stayed. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**Lena POV:**

“So, where did she come from?” I can see the gears turning in her head and it’s my turn to have a fun teasing her

“Her name is Lucy” well isn’t that a short reply.

“And what did this Lucy want from you?”

“She asked for my number and when we could go out.” hmmm…

“Why are you being so curt with me?” she’s hiding something. 

“Nothing I swear, but nevermind that, we need to find what to wear for this opening because I want jaws to hit the floor.”

“I thought we had agreed on those two dressed back at my place before we left.” We spent hours deciding on what to wear and then another hour on the shoes and accessories.

“Yea I know but we always need a backup, now c'mon let’s unpack so it’s all figured out for tomorrow.” 

 

* * *

 

  
  
**Kara POV:**

“Really Kara that’s your date for tomorrow?” I knew Alex wouldn’t approve but it’s just for one night. “She’s a good time Alex besides you know it’s nothing serious.”

“I don’t know Little Danvers, Veronica can be a bit much when she’s lusting after you.” Maggie does have a point but I can keep her in control. “Don’t worry I’ll keep her in check, moving onto more important things I need an outfit.”

I look over to Alex and Maggie to ask but like always Alex reads my mind. “I’m wearing a black crop top with a leather pencil skirt and Maggs is wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and black combat boots.” Then I look over to Barry and Iris.

“Red bomber and black jeans” typical “I’m wearing a red suede dress with nude heels” of course she’s matching with him. “And what about you Luce?”

“Was thinking that probably a denim shirt with rolled sleeves, black jeans, and a pair of leather boots, casual but still hot, ya know?” seems pretty causal still.

“I think I’m going to go comfortable then, navy dress shirt, white jeans, and some red loafers, sound good?” I look around and everybody is nodding. “Great now let’s talk about more important things, what we drinking?”


	7. Show me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m currently in Mexico and sadly don’t have my laptop with me so I'm writing everything through my phone. So there will be errors along the way so I wanted to apologize in advance and also for not having updated anything in so long.  
> .
> 
> Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz is actually from a show called Royal Pains that I watched and was one of my favorite characters and I simply found an urge to include him somehow.

 

**Lena POV:**

“I must thank you for attending personally Miss.Luthor, I can’t deny I was very surprised that it was the CEO of LCorp that had RSVP'D.” Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz  multi-billionaire alpha, he holds a large influence over Europe and is actually a silent partner to LCorp. An alpha whose sole presence demands submission when he enters the room. “ We had planned on sending the head of our R&D department but once my trusty CFO informed me that the opening was using the nanobot treatment it quickly caught my interest but I am curious about a statement during your speech.”

“Well , what was your question Miss.Luthor?” As I look up to meet him in the eye I see he is smirking as I meet his stare, “I understand you are a wealthy man and even generous but not enough to invest solely on a facility of this magnitude, but yet you didn’t mention a partner but instead a silent adviser, why is that they wanted no credit in this and more importantly who has not only the deep pockets necessary but the brain capacity as well?”  

“My my Miss.Luthor your father was wrong in appointing Lex as CEO instead of you, the heights that LCorp could have reached by now with your intelligence”

I can hear the amusement in his voice but I can’t pinpoint if he’s mocking me or actually being flattering. “I have worked with probably over a hundred people regarding this facility but not a single one figured out what you had just now” he takes a sip of his whiskey and stares at the logo of the facility that’s the shape of a large S. “I’ll leave you with this Miss.Luthor from a once a great women to another “Memories of our lives, of our works and our deeds will continue in others.”

“Rosa Parks?”

“Correct, this mysterious adviser simply wants to do good, to leave a legacy that will care for others for a very long time.” with that said he nods his head and walks away. I’ve heard that he is a strange man but he’s just straight up odd.

“Who was that?” Samantha comes from behind me offering a glass of wine. “Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz” and Sam being Sam spits out her wine “holy fuck you mean the Boris Kuester as in like practically the owner of Europe?” well that’s a bit of an exaggeration “You can’t own a continent Sam and yes him” she pulls my shoulder and leads me to an empty hallway. “Lena do you know how huge you two meeting was? Like huge. He’s a partner already but if we could get him invest more into LCorp and branch further into Europe specifically Germany and Spain it would be huge” before she gets to finish her sentence her phone starts buzzing “well are you going to answer it or keep staring at it like a fool?”

“Hello? Umm yea we’ll be heading out in a bit too, okay yea, see you there,Bye.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Kara POV:**

“I was thinking white jeans but the black ones also look nice, what do you think?” I walk out over to my bedroom for final approval and stop at mid step when my eyes land on the bed. “ I was thinking we can have a little fun before we leave, see how fast we can beat the clock” She slides off the bed and her body comes into my view long tan tattooed legs covered in leather clasp that meet with a leather corset. There’s a reason why I was warned about brining Veronica, it’s a no holds bar against her, see how far we can push one another doesn’t matter where,when, or who is present.  “C’mon Vicky you know Alex will be here any second and she won’t like us making her wait, besides how can you take this off it looks a bit complex to do?” she wraps her arm around my neck and scrapes her nails down my neck “I can’t take it off because it was made to be taken off by you…” oh fuck me. “Turn around and put your hands on the bed. Now”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 ~~~~”I say we make a toast to celebrate all of us being here and to a damn good time” Maggie being the oldest takes lead on how things usually go and we don’t mind it. That’s how she is on and off the pitch, she’s a big mentor to the lot of us. “CHEERS” shot glasses clank togethor and are hit against the counter top.

 

“Damn that’s some strong tequila” 

“Says Barry the light weight” Lucy being the typical clown. 

It feels good looking around and seeing my second family laughing and smiling. I can’t help but feel pride in having been able to group these crazy people togethor. 

I look down as I feel a hand caressing the inside of my thigh “what has you so quiet?”

I put a firm hand on her waist and pull her right into my lap “we need to make somethings clear Veronica. It’s not just us today so no games, am I clear?” I can see she’s avoiding my eyes instead and is looking right at Alex. I reach over and take her chin into my hands forcing her to look at me “Am. I. Clear?” I don’t prefer to be rough with my girls but I definetly don’t mind doing it if necessary. “And if I said no, what would my punishment be?” Typical Veronica trying to make things difficult with her smirk trying to get a rise out of me “trust me, it wouldn’t be something for you to enjoy.”

”alright everyone driver is outside waiting” 

“WHOOP WHOOP BITCHES”

“I call popping the first bottle”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Lena POV:**

“Why is it necessary for these extra outfits? I don’t see how these are possibly appropriate to begin with Sam” there’s a red off the shoulder mini dress laying on the bed next to 5 inch Louboutin heels with jewelry spread out as well. “There’s something you’re not telling me and you know I hate surprises, so please just tell me already?” 

“Fine, I give. Lucy invited to me to a club opening that she will be attending but she is going with a group of people. So as my best friend and wing woman you are obligated to go with me but since you’re an odd thing and would’ve said no. I was going to trick you into going with me. Happy? Ruined my hard work.” She finishes off with huff and puff arms crossed pouting at the floor. 

“I see. Well I can’t say you don’t have a point but then what will I do once you have all of Lucy’s attention, just sit and watch?” I have no doubt that this will end with Sam sleeping with the stranger and I refuse to be caught with the short end of the deal. “You are more than welcomed to watch, you’ll possibly learn a thing or two.” 

“You act as if I have no knowledge about what sex is like” honestly I know my sex life isn’t to par with people my age but still it’s not if I’m an idiot to sexual encounters. “Because you don’t Lena, you know the basics of it but the entire picture of it, here answer me this was getting head from Kara pleasurable?”

” I don’t want to talk about her.” Kara. I haven’t been able to stop thinking of that damn alpha all night, it’s as if she’s penetrated herself into every corner of my head. And to make matters worse she wasn’t kidding about marking because my thighs  are filled with bite marks and as well my hips. She completely marked me, made it clear that there was someone who had enjoyed their time there. 

“Lena c’mon let me in on what’s going on in there” she walked over to me and flicks me right in the forehead.

“I just don’t know what happened to me, I wanted her, it was complete lust and desire to be taken and I’m not okay with that.” I couldn’t control my want for her.

I look over to Sam and I can practically see the gears working in her head “after she gave you head, what were you thinking?” ... “I’m not sure, I mean I-i don’t think I was thinking at all to be honest. I was in such a high that I needed her help getting dressed.”

”and did she help you?” Now that I look back she did.

“Yes actually she did. She was very kind about it. She even made sure my makeup was applied properly afterwards as well.”

”Lena”

”what?”

”you’re smiling as you’re thinking about her” I can feel my face heating up now, fucking Sam.  “Oh shut up will you, besides it’s in the past now it doesn’t even matter now.”

“Sure, in the past”

“oh bloody hell Samantha, drop it the driver is waiting for us”

* * *

 

 

  **Lena POV:**

 

“I can’t fucking believe you have me changing in the back of a fucking car as if we were still some college kids” why do I always listen to her and her suggestions. 

“Sweetie you and I both know what you’ve never have had to change in the back of a car, you’re way to dry” I reach over and smack her on the shoulder “I am not dry, you wet noodle,  now stop with your shit and zip me up” as Sam works on the zipper I switch my heels and accessories. 

Theres a knock on the window and the driver announces we’re almost arriving to the club. 

“Holy shit, there’s a line covering the entire block” we both staring out the window not believing this. 

“Samantha are you sure we can skip this entire line and get in?” 

“You know Lena you could easily get into these kinds of clubs back in National City if you know, actually lived outside of your office besides Lucy said she put us on the list but shit now I’m thinking who the hell is she to be exclusively invited to this kind of opening” she has a point. From just the outside this place you can tell it’s high class. “She must be someone big in Spain I’m assuming.” 

“Shit I’m nervous now, alright Lena remember you’re my wing woman and I’m yours. The ultimate goal is to get laid.” And with that said she opens the door of the limo and steps out before I get a word in. Typical.

 

* * *

 

 

**Alex POV:**

 

“This place is insane. The DJ is dope, the drinks are top, and the layout of the place is bad ass. I can definetly see myself coming back. Hey sawyer let’s go dance” there’s a total Latin vibe going on and I can tell Maggie loves it. I know this is more her type of music than mine but the way she’s smiling right now has me on a high. 

“I’d love to but can you keep up is the real question here Danvers” 

“that sounds like a challenge, trying to bet on it dimples?” I’m totally going to lose but it’s always good fun to bet against Maggie, it’s just our thing.

”Winner gets body shots off the other but loser can’t touch whatsoever” She encircles her arm around my waist and leads me to the dance floor. Once she picks a spot and turns me to have my back against her front. 

“I see Little Danvers is having a good time” I look over my shoulder to look at Maggie and follow her eyes to the corner of the dance floor. And there is my little sister being completely grinded on by Veronica. “ I really don’t like her” i feel Maggie pull me in closer to talk into my ear “you know she’s just a fun time for Kara, that’ll never be something serious” I know that, Kara has told me a hundred times but still a fun time with Veronica always leads to something else. “If it makes you feel better I’ll talk to the pup, now if you don’t mind focusing back on this alpha dying for you right now” I turn around to face my alpha, weave my hands into her hair and give her a deep wet kiss.

When we both separate for a  breath of air we see Lucy leave the VIP booth for the main door. Weird.

* * *

 

 

**Lena POV:**

~~~~”I can’t believe we were let in that easy” Samantha just gave her name and the security didn’t even bother to check our clutches or anything. So not safe.

“She texted saying she’s on her way to meet us. I can’t believe I’m this nervous, how do I look Lena?” 

“Pretty damn fine if you ask me” all I see are two arms wrap themselves around Samantha. When I’m about to say something all I see is Sam jump into their arms. 

“I’m glad you could make it, I was really looking forward to you showing and I’m glad you brought your friend, I know we met shortly at the hotel but I didn’t introduce myself, Lucy Lane it’s a pleasure” she extends her hand for me to shake “Lena Luthor and likewise” she has a strong grip. 

“Well if you ladies would please follow me so we can head to the VIP area where all my friends are, don’t worry they’re all very chill and friendly as long as you like to have a good time.” She takes Sam’s hand in hers, well isn’t she confident.

we pass some extra security that Lucy just seems to wave off and I can see the group of Lucy’s friends up ahead. “Alright listen up, this is Samantha my date and her friend Lena” she walks over to the left side and starts pointing at people “this is Barry and Iris they’re engaged, Winn his date Lyra, Irma, and some others seem to be missing.” Everybody greets us warmly. I decide to sit next to Winn and Sam follows with Lucy. 

“What would you ladies like for a drink to start?” I look up at the voice and see that it’s Barry, he’s quite tall now that he’s standing. 

“A scotch please” I look over to Samantha for her request “I’ll have a martini.” 

Lucy looks over to the rest of the group “where’s the rest of the squad? I want to take group tequila shots”

”Well good luck trying to take them from the dance floor” says Barry as he returns from placing the order for the drinks, he helps his fiancée Iris stand from the booth. “I’m going to the washroom real quick ladies if you would like to join me” finally a chance to actually see if I dressed myself properly “yes I would like to, thank you Iris” apparently they have their own assigned bathroom in a couple turns away from the VIP area.

This could be my chance to actually find out who these people are. “This club seems to be quite exclusive seeing the grand opening their having” I say leaning into the mirror reapplying by ruby red lipstick.

“Well that’s because it is exclusive, only the biggest names of Spain were invited” Well that doesn’t tell me much. I want to ask some more questions but Iris is reapplying her lipstick. “Could I ask you a personal question Iris?” She puts her lipstick back into her bag and turns to fully face me “I don’t see why not, go ahead” 

“what is it exactly that you all do to have been invited?” 

“Wait wait, you have no idea who those people out there are, not even Lucy?” Iris asks chuckling to herself. 

“No, I can’t say I do, care to elaborate?” 

“Well I can’t say I’m not shocked but then again you’re Lena Luthor no offense but you don’t seem the sporty type. Sweetie you’re partying with the Kings of Spain, they are players for the world largest fútbol club in the world, Real Madrid. Lucy is one of the worlds most recognized strikers in the world.” Oh. Oh my. What has Sam gotten herself into.

“Well that explains why I wouldn’t recognize any of them, I’m completely clueless with anything soccer related.” I'm still trying to process and analyze everything when Iris's phone begins to vibrate.

 “Barry says everyone is back at the booth, we should head back and trust me, everyone is very kind and will make sure you’re enjoying yourself” We start to make our way back to the booth and as I’m preparing myself for the new faces I get a text from Sam  _“you won’t believe who is here, Kara.”_ No. Fucking. Way. 

 

 

 


	8. Let the show begin

Kara POV:

Kara was no stranger to nightlife and especially with a beauty hanging on to her arm and the hormones of omegas hitting her wherever she turned to. Veronica has never minded sharing Kara but when she did it was a complete wave of omega hormones marking her as taken. Kara couldn’t help but sigh as she walked Veronica back to their tables fighting off other women approaching her and having to calm Veronica down everytime. 

“Babe you need to chill with the hormones and the aggressiveness, I’m not going anywhere. All yours, okay?” Kara looks down to Veronica and reaches for her neck giving her a deep kiss while squeezing Veronica’s neck making her let out a small moan.

Veronica enters the booth first and Kara follows right behind but trips on her first step when her eyes land on familiar brown eyes, eyes that she just became introduced too. Sam. Kara is stuck with a single thought running through her head. Where is Lena? 

Kara is so stuck with the thought of Lena she doesn’t feel Veronica tugging on her hand to finally walk in the room. Once she finally walks in she barreled in by Lucy.

“Finally you two are done fucking each other on the dance floor, Kara come over here and leave snake princess there” Lucy points at the red leather couch facing exactly where Sam is sitting for Veronica to sit. Veronica responds with a small growl to Lucy’s pet name for her. Lucy drags you to stand right in front of Sam but her eyes follow Veronica as she takes a seat on the couch and starts the introductions “Kara this is the girl I was telling you about, Kara meet Samantha and Samantha meet my best friend Kara.” Samantha finally turns around to look at Kara “I believe we’ve actually been introduced before already, haven’t we Ms.Zor-El?”

Sam looks Kara right in her eyes “you seem to be quite possessive of your gf, from what I’ve seen by your little show just a couple minutes ago” Kara puts her hand down seeing that Sam won’t be returning the gesture. Kara was about to speak when she hears Lucy groan next to her “Please tell me you two haven’t slept with each other because of all things holy Kara not this one please. This is why you get omegas and I get betas, so we don’t end up sleeping with the same girls.” By the time Lucy was done with her rant she is red from all the hand movement she was doing.

Kara feels herself getting sober by the minute with the way this conversation is going. “No Lucy, I haven’t slept with your precious beta and Sam it isn’t wha-” Kara isn’t even given the chance to explain herself before she’s interrupted. 

“You can refer to me as Ms.Arias” Samantha has a cold expression on her face as not hiding her dislike for Kara at the moment. Lucy seems to pick up the tension between the alpha and beta “Are you two okay or what’s going on?” She looks from Sam to Kara when she feels a heavy hand belonging to Kara tap her shoulder.

“All is good Lucy, and as you wish Ms.Arias” with one last shake to Lucy’s shoulder Kara walks away walking over to the small bar they have special access to as VIP’s of the night. She grabs herself a glass four finger full of scotch and flute of champagne for Veronica. She walks back to her side of the room when she sees the door in the back corner of the room open. When she sees two figures about to walk out she feels a tug on her shirt causing her to fall on the couch. Quickly giving Veronica an annoyed look that is quickly forgotten when she feels legs draped over her lap and hot tongue lick across her bottom lip. 

* * *

 

Lena POV:

Lena couldn’t help but feel weak in her knees as she followed Iris back to where everyone was. Where Kara was. Her Alpha.

Lena didn’t know when she started referring to Kara as her alpha but it seemed so right in her head, her chest, and in her lower abdominals. Maybe Lena would take Sam’s advice, she would finally start appreciating her omega traits. Maybe not all alpha’s are as they were perceived to her all her life. Lena could be the omega Kara wanted for her alpha. 

When Lena finally noticed her surroundings and Iris walking through the door to lead them back, she feels a wave of pure confidence hit her as she prepares to see Kara Zor- El. 

She wave of confidence seems to have turned around crashed into her fully because as she takes her final step in she feels like she’s drowning. Her eyes land on a head with short blond hair licking her way up a womans neck who is sitting on her lap. 

She feels her name being called but she can’t take her eyes off of the blonde head whose made her up to a pair of lips. Lena finally regains some of her sense and follows her name being called. She sees Sam waving her over  and tapping the seat next to her. A seat that will give her a direct view to the blonde alpha. She doesn’t know how she reaches Sam but she does and thank god she did because her brain isn’t processing things at the moment.

“Lena, sweetheart I need you to look at me right now” Lena eyes dart to her side and lands on Sam giving her a warm smile. “She doesn’t know you’re here, use that to your advantage.” Lena sees Sam’s small smile turn into a devious smirk but Lena can’t doesn’t understand what she means “what the hell are you talking about Sam?” 

Sam hits her forehead with her palm as she sighs “Kara wants you, she likes you.The moment she first saw you she wanted you, so now use that to cause her hell.” Why would Lena ever want to do that?

“I think Kara likes anything she can get inside of to be honest, she’s been making out quite heavily with that woman for the past minute.” Lena lowers her gaze to the drink that is being handed to her from Sam. To think she gave a bit of herself to Kara, the fact she was willing to give herself completely to Kara, it sends a shiver down her spine. Lena raises her eyes when she hears a loud whistle coming from a man to be around 6’2 with brown hair and brown eyes with clear skin, from everybody yelling at him he must be Mon-El. “I want everyone to take some shots and then follow me to the dance floor because I just payed off the DJ for the rest of the night, SO LET’S FUCKING PARTY” 

Samantha tugs on Lena’s arm to stand her up and she puts her weight on her feet she feels someone hit her shoulder. She turns to look over her shoulder who was rude enough to hit her and not apologize for it since all of Lucy’s friends have been kind to her so far. But the minute she turns she immediately regrets it because the minute green meets blue, everything crashes around her. 

Kara POV:

When Mon-El finally finishes yelling Kara decides to finally stand up, she stands up a little too quickly and causes Veronica to stumble back hitting the person behind her. Thankfully Veronica seems to stable herself before completely falling on the person.

Kara puts her hands on Veronica’s waist to make sure she’s fully regained her balance. When she finally looks up to apologize to one of her friends, all she sees is green. A green she’s only seen once in her life. A green she dreams in drowning in. “Lena? When did you get here?” At this point Veronica was pushed to the side, completely forgotten. 

Kara was about to speak again when her ears heard the voice they’ve been craving to hear “Arrived just in time for the show it seems darling, now if you’ll excuse us please.” Lena makes her way around following Ms.Arias leaving Kara simply staring at her direction.

“Are you going to keep looking as if you’ve seen some ghost or are you going to take me to dance?” Veronica starts mumbling under the sound of the loud DJ. 

Kara mumbles back in a whisper “more like I’ve seen an angel than a ghost.”

 


	9. Failed Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lena Luthor does not run. Lena Luthor doesn’t run from ANY alpha. Lena Luthor has alpha’s grovel at her feet while kissing her red bottoms.”  
> .
> 
> “Veronica… C’mon. People like us don’t fall in love. We don’t get to love.” Kara knew from the moment she left her home, she would never look for love. Not with everything she’s lost. Love is worthless.
> 
> Kara Zor-El knew how to love, she knew what was to be loved, and she knew that she never wanted it again.

**Lena POV:**

Lena was fuming. She was pissed. She couldn’t believe she actually thought the alpha was different, that she could possibly want something from the blonde alpha. She was fucking pissed but at herself, she made herself believe that the blonde was different but she denied her original thoughts. This is how she was paid for it. The fact the blonde even dared to have a shocked expression when blue landed on green. The fucking nerve. To not even notice Lena was in the room to begin with. Lena Luthor was not a woman who was used to being ignored and ignored for who? That piece of drawing board that was on her lap? She might even feel a bit insulted at the fact she allowed an alpha with such low standards to touch her to begin with.

“Lena sweetie where are we going? You’ve been dragging me since we left the booth” Lena could hear Sam but she couldn’t answer. She didn’t know where she was going. She just wanted to get away. Away from blonde silk and sapphire blue.

“Lena stop, there isn’t anything to be running from. You shouldn’t be the one to run” Lena tries to keep walking but feels a pull on her arm. She turns to see Sam has planted her heels to the floor as if she’s about to play tug of war with her arm. “Lena Luthor does not run. Lena Luthor doesn’t run from ANY alpha. Lena Luthor has alpha’s grovel at her feet while kissing her red bottoms.” You can't help but raise your head higher and square your shoulders. “You’re right, I’m sorry for dragging you half way through the club.” Sam goes up to you and links your arms together and begins to walk to the bar where she seems to wiggle them through to the very front and being able to catch a bartender's attention “4 Don Julio shots please.”

After Sam and you kill your shots you turn around and begins to scan the crowd for a certain blonde and sketch board. “Are you looking for her?” you turn to see Sam isn’t even looking at you but just staring blankly ahead at the bar. “Hey Lena, I was just thinking right now and don’t get mad about what I’m about to say but why are we mad at Kara right now?” You don’t even know how you spin so fast and push Sam so you can look straight at her “are you fucking serious right now? After she made me feel like a fucking fool?” you’re practically seething and all Sam has her head down playing with a shot glass in her hand. “Look I know but listen to me for a moment, yes you two hooked up and she’s with another girl a few days after. BUT why would she be exclusive only to you? You two never made an agreement or anything right? So why would she think she can't hook up with someone else? I mean technically you could hook up with someone here and she wouldn’t be able to tell you shit. I just … maybe we put to much hope on one single encounter.” Sam finally puts the glass down and looks back up at me, she has a half smile on her face but it seems so empty. I’m not sure if Sam is right and we over thought that day of the photoshoot but it still doesn’t make me any less angry and now it seems like Sam is somewhere else completely. You wave a the same bartender down and finally take a look at his name tag “Mr. Harrison Wells...hmm I’m assuming you’re not spaniard?” you take a look at his face and he is definitely an older gentlemen, tall, slim, and with a half smirk. “Maybe I am or maybe not, I’m from all over the world and from all different times” he chuckles to himself and flashes me wink when he returns with a Don Julio bottle in his hand. “You two ladies seem in need for a drink, bottles on me” he places the bottle in front of Sam “you seem like you need it most.” Sam looks at him and laughs “why is it that you look so familiar Mr.Wells?” he finishes wiping down the counter top and throws hit white rag over his shoulder “probably have a couple twins running a muck somewhere” and with that he walks away.

“So what now?”

“We drink our sorrows away. Just you and me.”

* * *

 

**Kara POV**

Lena is here. Fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck.

“Fuck my luck” you keep running your hand through your hair and hitting your palm to your face because you can’t believe how fucking stupid you are. How could you forget Ms.Arias was there? Fuck how could you be so stupid.

“Kara, babe what’s up with you?” you feel her dragging her hands over your abs passing your chest and up to your neck. It feels so fucking wrong. So you back away from it, from her. You see her expression change immediately “the hell is wrong with you? You haven’t even been paying attention to a word I’ve said to you and that’s fine, we don’t need to talk. But touching? That’s what we do Kara. It’s all that we do. So what the fuck is up with you?”

She’s looking right at you and you’re looking right back at her. You meet those brown eyes, the same eyes that have created storms inside of you. Storms only she can stop.

“It isn’t personal Veronica. It’s just me right now.” you see her grip tighten to the glass she has in her hand. This isn’t going to end good.

“So what? What are you going to do now Kara? Hm? Find some other omega and then another and another? When are you going to realize You. Always. Come. Back. There’s something going on with you right now but you’ll figure it out in a week. Then you find me and turn me over and fuck me. You fuck me until it hurts. But you don’t care do you? She throws her champagne glass at your feet breaking the glass. You don’t even bother to look down at your shoes because you’re trying your best to hold your shit together. To not grab her by the neck until she kneels in front of you. But you won’t do that, not anymore.

“Look Veronica, never did I do anything to you that you didn’t want. This between you and I, it isn’t anything. You’re a good fuck and I am the same to you. That’s why I go back because when I want to fuck to the point of breaking, you can take it. Don’t bullshit me. Don’t complain about the agreement we both made when this started. You had just been fucked over by your ex and I wasn’t there emotionally. We both needed an escape from the world. That’s what we are to each other Veronica, an escape. That’s it.”

“And did you ever consider me falling in love with you?” You can’t help but laugh when you hear her say the word love leave her mouth. There’s one thing Kara denied herself and it wasn’t the thought of love.

“Veronica… C’mon. People like us don’t fall in love. We don’t get to love.” Kara knew from the moment she left her home, she would never look for love. Not with everything she’s lost. Love is worthless. “And I could never love you.” Having enough you finally walk down the steps to look for Lucy. Not bothering to look back even once.

Kara Zor-El knew how to love, she knew what was to be loved, and she knew that she never wanted it again.


End file.
